Ryan's Troubles
by Dandy-r
Summary: RM future fic Chap 5 here. The trouble's are just beginning read to find out more I want to drive out and see if the body is still there,” Theresa said. Eddie’s breath seemed to catch in his throat. He coughed. “Not me,” he finally said. “I’m not going
1. The Phone Call

( I ) The Phone Call

**_" He was standing by the window_**

**_Watching the rain_**

**_Her memory was like a shadow_**

**_It only brought him pain"._**

It was a stormy Sunday night in New York city, Ryan was sitting on the couch in his and Seth's dorm room in NYU, trying to study for his Architecture test tomorrow without any luck.

Seth, Summer and Marissa had gone to the new club down the street, they had asked Ryan to come but he lied and told them he had to study for his Architecture test, So it wasn't completely a lie earlier in the night but now it had to do, another thing was plaguing his mind, his thoughts, his memories, For all he could care right now any thoughts he had about studying for the test were lost in a forgotten realm.

It all started earlier that night with the message left on his cell……

**("I want to drive out and see if the body is still there," Theresa said. Eddie's breath seemed to catch in his throat. He coughed. "Not me," he finally said. "I'm not going back there." "But aren't you curious?" she demanded. "Don't you want to know if the body was found?" "No," Eddie said. He had been trying to force the whole thing out of his mind. At least he had been trying to.)**

What Eddie and Theresa didn't know was that there was a person lurking in the shadows, listening to them talk recording what they were saying.

That someone was a person from Ryan's past.

Ryan had wanted that person to stay in the past stay away from his thoughts, his memories, but that had all changed tonight with the message on his cell.

Ryan awkwardly stood up from the couch clutching a can of beer in one hand and a crumpled piece of paper (which looked like it had stood the test of time)in another with a faded out address on it. The address was from a place time had forgotten. A place in chino where even the worst were afraid to go. Ryan stumbled over to the window and he watched the rain pondering, knowing what he had to do. Knowing he had to enter a world that he had left behind.

Ryan was standing at the window for what seemed like hours but had only been 35 minutes, clutching his 3rd beer when a flash of lightening and the tremendous roar of thunder temporarily awakened him from his trance. Ryan didn't usually have this much to drink but the message had shaken him to the core, not so much who the message was from but what the message contained.

From what he could comprehend Eddie and Theresa were involved in something big but what? He knew he had to find out soon.

**CHINO**

Eddie was in hysterics at Theresa's house, Theresa had called eddie's friend mike to her house to try and calm him down. Eddie was pissed drunk on his third joint, on the verge of a nervous breakdown but nothing could calm him down knowing what he had done.

When out of the blue Theresa's booming voice said…

"I want to drive out and see if the body is still there," Eddie's breath seemed to catch in his throat. He coughed. "Not me," he finally said. "I'm not going back there." "But aren't you curious?" she demanded. "Don't you want to know if the body was found?" "No," Eddie said. He had been trying to force the whole thing out of his mind. At least he had been trying to. I don't want to go back there. I really don't Theresa. It'll make me see it all over again. It'll make it fresh again. I won't go. I won't."

"Whoa" Mike said sympathetically

"Cool your jets, man. We're not going back there, none of us are".

Theresa's face was filled with disappointment, the reason she wanted to go was to confirm her worst fear's she knew Ryan could never find out about this. She would do whatever was possible to prevent Ryan from knowing……..

What Theresa didn't know was that someone was listening in on the three of them…….

"What are we going to do? Nothing?" Theresa demanded.

"Yeah," Mike said. "Nothing." He stopped short, Then stared at Eddie for a few seconds.

"I need a fucking smoke" he stated and walked out of the house,

He was walking on to the porch and lighting his smoke when he heard rustling in the bushes he thought nothing of it, not realizing that someone had just dived head first into the bushes.

Meanwhile back in the house Theresa was trying to convince Eddie about how they should keep this from Ryan, Eddie telling Theresa that Ryan had a right to know but Theresa was not listening, Suddenly Theresa's 2 year old son's cries could be heard echoing through out the house

"I'll take care of it." Theresa said

"I'm going for a walk I'll be back later tonight." Eddie stated.

"How's that different from any other night." Theresa screamed angrily.

"Yeah whatever you bitch" Eddie exclaimed.

"What did you just call me", "Nothing! Nothing!" "Remember what I told you Eddie Ryan does not need to know.

Eddie walked out of the house thinking just how screwed his life had become he wouldn't even have had the accident today if it wasn't for Theresa's drug addiction and her need for a good fix every couple of days. Eddie had been going out with Mike's sister for over a year now, the only reason he was with Theresa was because of their kid. He needed to find Ryan and tell him about today. But how was he going to get out of chino and even if he did he didn't know where Ryan was.

Back in the house Theresa was calming her son down, she knew Eddie would find a way to tell Ryan, she hated Eddie's guts the kid wasn't even Eddie's son nor was he Ryan's. Theresa had stayed with Eddie all this time because he was the source of income for her and her son; she needed him even though she hated to admit it. Theresa knew she had to find a way to keep Eddie's mouth shut and she had to do it soon.

**NY**

Seth was in Summer's and Marissa's room with the girls after the storm had cut short there clubbing plans for tonight. They had decided to give Ryan some space so he could study for his Architecture test, Marissa had wanted to go see Ryan but Seth convinced her not to telling her there would be no studying done with her over there. If only Seth knew………

Another flash of lightening light up the New York night sky, hail had started falling outside a rare occurrence there. This was one of the worst storms in recent history. This all seemed to have no affect on Ryan as he continued to stare out the window. Suddenly

Thunder erupted in the night sky, the lights in his dorm room began to flicker and buzz (on, off, on, off, on, off) a low humming could be heard from the table lamp across the other side of the room, with a loud bang and the flash of light the table lamp exploded into 100's of shards of burnt and melted plastic. The power in his dorm room was gone.

The only light that illuminated the room was from a flickering street lamp outside the window.

Debris littered the area surrounding the table; a small shard of glass had struck Ryan in the face, blood started to appear on his face below his eye and had started trickling ever so slowly toward his chin. Ryan touched his face and then looked at his hand with clouded over eyes he leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it continuously looking at the blood on his hand. He shut his eyes and drifted off. His drunken state transported him back in time to when he was nine years old, 10 long years ago……

**10 Year's ago**

The rain was racketing down on the Atwood house. Ryan and Trey's room was at the back of the house. Trey was out with his friend's while Ryan was cooped up in his room, he had to be in there by 9pm every night. Ryan was wrapped up in an old yellow and brown stained blanket, the wind was whistling through the smashed window above his bed while the rain was dripping from the roof onto his bed.

Ryan was wide awake listening to the rain thundering down on the sheet of metal put on the roof above his room to prevent the rain falling on his bed; it wasn't doing a very good job. Ryan was thinking what life would be like outside of Chino and if he would ever be able to see it. Trey had taught Ryan that dreams never came true; Ryan was believing this as each day went by but what was wrong with dreaming as long as you kept your dreams away from your reality. Ryan Started drifting of into his thoughts…….

_4 Weeks Ago_

It had been 4 weeks since that eventful day in Fresno. It was beginning of the end of the Atwood family; it was the day that Ryan lost his father possibly forever.

It all began like any other day Dawn was making bacon and eggs for morning breakfast.

Dave came downstairs in his construction overalls ready for another day at the construction site, unknown to the rest of the Atwood family Dave had been fired from work a week ago for showing up at work drunk. No one suspected anything because Dave brought in the weekly pay yesterday. Ryan came walking downstairs ready for another day at school, Trey was already at school or so Dawn thought. Ryan started an hour after Trey did.

After breakfast Ryan stood up and kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out of the house on his way to school.

The day at school for Ryan was uneventful until after the last period, Ryan was walking towards his home when he saw Art a kid from his math's class being pummeled into by three guys who looked a couple of years older than him.

Ryan ran towards the guys when he got there he threw a right hook towards the nearest guy it connected temporarily knocking his senses in all directions. The other guys who were punching Art stopped and looked at the apparent leader of the group. The guy regained his senses and was about to smash Ryan in the face when something suddenly clicked in his fickle mind…….

"Ur! Ur Trey's brother aren't you" he stuttered.

"Who's asking?" Ryan demanded.

"Stay out of this Atwood" The guy said confidently having re-gained his composure.

"Make me you fucking asshole" Ryan screamed at the guy.

Ryan didn't see the hook coming until it simultaneously connected with his nose and lips.

Next thing Ryan knew he was on his back on the pavement rolling around in pain.

"Shit! Shit! Fucking Shit!" the guy screamed.

It looked like the guy had seen a ghost he was petrified, when they saw Ryan rolling around in pain they bolted like as if they had been pronged by a cattle prong.

Ryan groggily got on his feet and stumbled towards Art.

"Are! Are you alright man" Ryan slurred while helping Art up.

"Yeah yeah thanks man but why did you help me" Art questioned.

"There were three of them and one of you plus they were older than you." "Why were they after you?" Ryan asked

"Don't worry about that" he replied while continuing to stare at Ryan.

"Let's go my house is just down the street." Art said

"Why?" Ryan questioned.

"My sister can clean you up." "OK!" Ryan replied.

Ryan and Art were talking about stuff while walking to Art's house.

Ryan looked at the blue and pink painted house in front of him; he had never seen a house like this before. Art walked up onto the porch and rang the doorbell. A green-eyed

Blonde haired girl opened the door.

"Art! What happened to you" she demanded.

"Nothing sis" he pulled away from her.

"Who's that" she asked even though she knew who Ryan Atwood was she had been in love with him for years always staying back never approaching him.

"Jessica meet Ryan Atwood" "Ryan my sis Jessica or Jess" Art stated.

Ryan nodded and said hi.

"Ryan there saved me today" Art stated

Suddenly Ryan was pounced on by Jess he awkwardly hugged back. This was the closest she had been to Ryan and was going to savor it.

"Thanks for saving my bro" Jess joyfully stated.

Ryan thought she was happy for him saving her brother but little did he know that their little hug had given Jess all the hope she needed. She promised her self she would get Ryan someday.

"Stay for dinner" Jess said.

"Nah! Nah My mom's waiting for me maybe next time" Ryan stated awkwardly.

"See ya man" Art said.

"Yeah" Ryan replied.

Jess stared at Ryan walking towards his home and dreamily said. "You will be mine someday Ryan I promise you that." She turned around and walked into her house closing the door.

Ryan walked up to his thinking how he was going to explain his bloody nose and split lip to his mom, when he turned the key on the door lock he heard glass breaking inside.

Ryan tore open the front door and raced in stopping suddenly staring at the site that lay before him. He was stunned at what he saw; his mother was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hands.

Ryan looked around the room, it looked like a war zone smashed glass everywhere, picture frames which were hanging on the walls were on the ground smashed into hundred's of pieces, then Ryan's eyes concentrated on his mother her leg was bleeding where a piece of glass was embedded into her skin.

"Ryaaan!" Ry! "Sweetie come here" his mother slurred.

Ryan rushed over to his mother's side.

"Ry Your Father's gone" she said.

"What?" Ryan asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"He was! He was arrested at lunch today trying to rob a convenient store" she said tears now freely pouring out of her eyes.

Ryan stood up and bolted towards his room. When he was in his room he slammed his door closed and let out all his emotions. This was the day that Ryan's heart froze, this was the day that Ryan stopped trusting people, this was the day that Ryan stopped believing.

Later that night Dawn, Ryan and Trey stood outside a house on a lonely Chino street.

"Where are we at mom?" Ryan asked his mom

"This is my friend Becky's house we will be staying here for now" Dawn replied.

Dawn walked up the steps followed by her boys, she knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later a tall beefy man opened the door.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hi I'm Dawn and these are my boys is Becky here" Dawn said.

"Na she's gone out she'll be back in an hour. Come on in. I'm Becky's brother A.J….

He stepped aside and Dawn, Trey and Ryan walked inside. That was the day Ryan started his life in Chino.

**10 Years Ago**

Ryan woke up sweating from his dream, which was 4 weeks ago; a flash of lightening could be seen in the near sky.

Ryan slowly got out of bed and walked outside he saw his mom passed out on the couch.

"Mom are you awake" Ryan asked while gently touching her face.

Ryan heard the front door open and A.J walked in he looked pissed, drunk.

"What are you doing out of your room?" A.J's booming voice echoed through out the small house.

Before Ryan had a chance to reply the ring on A.J's right hand connected with Ryan's face below his eye. Ryan stumbled back becoming dizzy. Ryan touched his face and then looked at his hand with clouded over eyes he leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down it continuously looking at the blood on his hand. He passed out………………

**The future**

Marissa couldn't go to sleep in her heart she knew something was wrong. She wanted to go to Ryan's dorm and see for self that nothing was wrong, she decided that she would do just that, she slowly got off her bed and quietly walked out of her dorm towards Ryan's being careful not to wake Seth or Summer.

To be continued…………………


	2. The Incident

_**A/N: I've finished my exams expect more frequent updates from now on sorry for the delay hope you like it**_

_**here it is chap 2**_

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**( II ) The Incident**

Eddie walked into the house an hour later after clearing his mind, Theresa was sitting on the couch watching some sit-com on the TV. When she heard Eddie walk in she turned towards him and glared angrily at him.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Theresa screamed.

"You know the usual getting stoned, having a quick fuck behind the bar" Eddie replied sarcastically.

Theresa swiftly turned her head back towards the TV, now completely pissed off at Eddie.

Eddie seemed satisfied with his answer and smugly walked away to his room.

Mike walked into the house after a while of smoking joint's on the porch.

Eddie heard Mike walking in and walked into the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, we are not going to do anything". "Just forget anything happened, no one saw us so we are going to be fine." Mike replied.

Mike fell back onto the couch shielding his eyes from the bright light of the living room.

At the moment Mike was beginning to relax all three of them heard a pounding on the front door.

Mike quickly opened his eyes and jumped up of the couch startling himself and the others in the room. He looked petrified; he looked towards the front door and then quickly at the back door in the kitchen.

"How the fuck did they find me?" he questioned.

The pot he had been smoking had made him slightly delusional. He suddenly bolted out the back door before Theresa or Eddie could say anything, they were both giving each other confused looks when another loud sound of pounding on the front door echoed through out the house scaring both of them slightly.

It's the police, thought Theresa.

How did they find us so quickly? And how the hell did they find us here at my house?

"I thought that nobody saw us"? She questioned Eddie.

"Shut up and don't look so guilty I'll handle it." Eddie said.

Eddie and Theresa tentatively walked towards the front door. When they got to the door Eddie was about to open the door when Theresa grabbed his arm.

"If they ask where we were tell them we went on a drive to my aunt's house you got that" Theresa stated.

"I got it now let go of my fucking arm" Eddie said.

Eddie pulled open the front door. "Oh. Hello Mrs. Wilkinson" Eddie said relieved that it wasn't the police.

It was only Theresa's mothers' friend. She was carrying a knitting bag.

"Come in Debbie" a horse voice was heard coming from one of the bedrooms in the house.

Mrs. Wilkinson walked into the house and towards the bedroom.

Theresa and Eddie made their way back to the living room, simultaneously Mike walked in from the back yard he had been listening to what was going on.

"That was some crazy ass shit" Mike said carefully making sure no on was listening in.

"I really thought that was the police," Theresa said leaning back against the damaged weather board wall.

"We've got to calm down. "We've got to." Mike said tensely.

"Calm down"! "CALM DOWN!" "You were real calm when you fucking bolted out of here", "who the hell gave you any rights to tell me what to do" Theresa screamed angrily at Mike.

Mike was shocked by Theresa's response and slumped down on the couch.

"How can we calm down?" Eddie cried out, his face turning pale, his eyes glazing over.

Eddie walked towards the smashed window and looked out onto the chino street as a light drizzle began to fall from the heavens.

"**I killed him**!" "**I killed a man**" Eddie whispered seemingly lost in another world.

"There is no reason to think the police are going to come here" Mike said quietly.

"They aren't going to find us. They have no idea where we are. We've got to stop driving ourselves crazy.

No one saw what happened and even if they did look where we live no one cares."

"Mike's right" Theresa said suddenly.

Eddie continued to look out the broken window, the rain had increased from a drizzle to a downpour.

It had become apparent to Mike and Theresa that Eddie hadn't heard a word they said.

He was in another realm, a forgotten frightening realm.

"I know what I have to do" Eddie stated suddenly.

"What" Theresa and Mike asked simultaneously.

"I have to turn myself in; I've got no prior besides it was an accident they will let me go" Eddie stated.

"**YOU CAN'T**" Theresa screamed leaping up from the couch.

Eddie didn't even notice her screaming he was thinking whether his plan was going to work (if he turned himself him) or not, it was better than being charged for a hit and run crime. Eddie was shaken from his trance by Mike's voice.

"You can't," Mike begged. "We were all there together; it doesn't matter if you turn yourself in now if they found the body already, it would have already been classified as a hit and run".

"I was the fucking one who was driving" Eddie screamed hysterically

"We were all in the car why can't you get that so that means we are all involved, All of us". Theresa stated.

"If you turn yourself in you are turning us in, and I can't go to prison for this" Theresa said.

"I'll tell them I was alone, They will believe me no one saw us" Eddie stated.

"Don't ruin our lives because of this, who's going to look after and support our child if you go to prison?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa's right wait a few days this might all blow over." Mike said "Then think about what you want to do".

"Alright Theresa I won't got to the cops for now only because of our son but Ryan needs to know about this and soon." Eddie said.

"**NO** Ryan doesn't need to get involved" Theresa replied.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Theresa Ryan is already involved whether you like it or not, it's just a matter of time before he finds out it would be better coming from us rather than a complete stranger". Eddie stated.

"**No** he can't find about this or the other stuff" Theresa said beginning to cry.

"Damn Theresa when will you stop being a bitch can't you get it this isn't about you anymore can't you stop thinking about yourself for one minute to realize what we have done, what I have done. Ryan has to know whether you like it or not, I'll give you till tomorrow night to tell him if you don't I will". Eddie said.

"**NO**" Theresa screamed at Eddie.

"I can't deal with this shit now I' am going to sleep see ya tomorrow Mike." With that Eddie stormed of towards his room now completely pissed off at Theresa he just couldn't understand how someone could be such a complete bitch furthermore he didn't understand what the hell he was doing with her anyway. He finally decided he was going to call Sandy Cohen tomorrow he just had to find a way to do it without Theresa knowing.

Theresa could not believe what she had just heard Eddie say by his tone she knew he was serious and he was going to tell Ryan she had to think of a way to stop him. Theresa was stirred from her thoughts by Mike's voice.

"Mind if I crash here tonight" Mike asked.

"Sure whatever" Theresa replied not really listening to what Mike asked but rather thinking about what she was going to do about Eddie.

Theresa had only one night to stop Eddie she had decided she would do whatever was necessary.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Marissa was making her way downstairs to Ryan's dorm hoping that whatever negative thoughts she was having were wrong.

Marissa knocked on Ryan's dorm door and waited for a response when no response came she tried to open the door when that didn't work she finally remembered that she had a key to Ryan's room which he had given her a couple of weeks ago. Marissa raced back to her dorm entering it being careful no to wake up Seth and Summer, she got the key from her purse and hurried back downstairs. Marissa opened Ryan's door and decided to make her way directly to Ryan's room when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Marissa turned her head sharply what she saw both shocked and frightened her……....

To be continued...............

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**_A/n : Hope you liked it more in a couple of days i am thinking about adding explicit scenes and changing the rating to (R) what do u guys think? if u want i'll do that or I will continue with the pg-13 version you choose R/R._**

**_later_**


	3. AN summary to help with the confusion

**A/N: Ok to anyone who's confused i'll give a breif summary now to explain the flashbacks**.

**Here we go**

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**1.** The gang is going to NYU there in their second year it's finals time.

**2**. The eve of ryan's architecture exam there is a huge storm in NY he also get's a recorded message sent to him from someone from his past ( This person will be explained in later chaps )

**3.** The message is about something Theresa and Eddie did which will be explained in coming chaps.

**4.** After the message Ryan loses it emotionally not because of the message but because of the mystery person who sent the message. ( why he loses it will be explained later)

**5**. Ryan see's blood on his hands and has a flash back to 10 years ago (4 weeks after he moved from fresno to chino)

**6**. While having a flashback about chino we see what he was thinking about ( he was thinking about his last day in fresno the last day he saw his father which took place 4 weeks before he moved to chino (which was 10 years ago) confusing isn't it.

stick with me you will get it soon i hope

**7.** next we see ryan coming out of the flashback **4 weeks ago** (where we heard about a girl obbsessed with ryan ( she has a bigger part to play in this fic)).

**8.** after the 4 week flashback we see him re-entering into the flash back about chino which was 10 years ago.

I hope you are getting all this. It's confusing me while i'am writing it.

**9.**the flashbacks end for now and we see marissa is thinking about ryan( it must be an emotional thing)

**10**. On to chap 2 here we dive into eddie and theresa's relationship status and breifly see what they did, more in-depth explanations in coming chaps.

**11.** Finally we are back to the present and chap ends with marissa discovering something bad.

I hope that helped untangle the confusion that i caused. hopefully.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**next 2 chaps will come soon**

**hope u continue to read this fic and arn't put off because of the confusing bits**

**by the way i have decided to continue with the (r) rated version.**

**later.**


	4. The Discovery

**(III)**

_"_**_He wanted to live  
He wanted to breathe  
Her breath was like a sorrow  
He knew he could never feel"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Marissa opened Ryan's door and decided to make her way directly to Ryan's room when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. Marissa turned her head sharply what she saw both shocked and frightened her.

The table lamp that had exploded earlier that night was still smoldering, it was spitting small sparks from within its melted core.

Marissa slowly moved towards the table lamp to get a better look at what had happened, she stopped suddenly when she heard and felt something crunching beneath her feet, she walked over to the light switch and flicked the switch but the power was out in Ryan's dorm. Marissa was really starting to get worried now.

"Ryan where are you" Marissa called out when she didn't get a reply she hurried towards the kitchen as best as she could in the darkness to look for the spare torch. Marissa looked around for it everywhere she eventually found it under the kitchen sink. She made her way back to the living room her path lit by the torch's beam.

Thunder could be heard roaring outside; the storm wasn't giving anything away rather than settling the storm had increased its ferocity.

Marissa shone the torch's beam on the item she had stepped on earlier she now recognized the item as debris from the lamp. Marissa made her way towards Ryan's room thinking he was in there sleeping since the dorm had no power so he couldn't be studying in the dark. She peeked into his room noticing he wasn't there; she had now convinced herself that something was definitely wrong. Ryan was never out this late at night. Marissa decided to wait for Ryan on the couch outside in the living room.

While sitting on the couch Marissa gazed at the necklace Ryan had given her for her birthday his birthday was coming up and she had something special planned for him but first there were only two weeks of college left before they were on their way back to Newport to celebrate Christmas and the new year. His surprise would have to wait till after the New Year.

Marissa was beginning to doze off she had been sitting on the couch waiting for Ryan for about 45 minutes now.

A sudden flash of lightening outside illuminated the room causing Marissa to fully wake up she decided to close the window on the other side of the room because it was getting a bit chilly. As Marissa made her way towards the window her vision was becoming clearer caused by the light from the flickering street lamp, which was illuminating that part of the room.

What Marissa saw next caused her eyes to well up with tears. Ryan was slumped against the wall passed out with empty beer cans flanking him.

"Ryan" Marissa called out to her broken boyfriend as she ran towards him.

Marissa knelt down beside Ryan and cupped his cheeks with her hands, she was crying openly now. She felt a sticky substance on the palm of her right hand she looked down and saw it was blood Ryan's blood. Marissa shot back up and raced towards the bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit.

She returned a few minutes later and cleaned up Ryan's wound and was now gently shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"Baby Please wake up" Marissa cried with Ryan's head nestled against her chest in her arms.

A warm wetness on his cheek had woken Ryan up from his memories. He began to stir as best as he could in his drunken state.

Marissa felt Ryan move in her arms and let go of her grip on him and stared down at his face lovingly.

Ryan opened his eyes droopily and saw somebody directly in front of him he was scared at first not knowing who it was, he slowly looked up and saw Marissa smiling down at him he smiled back as best as he could. All of a sudden he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug and kisses all over his face by Marissa.

"Oh Baby you scared me" Marissa said joyfully.

Ryan mouthed an incoherent response which Marissa didn't quite catch.

"Never do that to me again" Marissa stated while pecking his cheek.

"What happened" she asked while slowly rising to her feet.

"I don't know." "I don't remember." Ryan replied. Marissa had a confused expression on her face after Ryan's response. "Maybe you'll remember after your hangover tomorrow" she stated.

"Maybe"

"Come on let's get you to your room you need your rest for tomorrow." Marissa said

"I can't believe you were drinking the night before your test." "What were you thinking?" Marissa demanded beginning to get angry now.

"You look good, I love you" Ryan slurred without paying attention to anything Marissa had just said. Marissa couldn't help but chuckle at what Ryan had just said when he was completely pissed. Now if only he'd say that more often when he wasn't completely drunk Marissa thought.

Ryan slowly got up of the floor and was about to take a step forward when he suddenly swayed to his left.

Marissa saw Ryan swaying and quickly grabbed his arm before he went crashing to the ground; she put his arm around her neck and gently guided him to his room.

Once Marissa had gotten Ryan settled into his bed she crawled in herself, she softly kissed him on the lips before cuddling up in to him.

Ryan wanted to take things further but Marissa put a stop to his plans.

"I 'm sorry baby tomorrow night I promise, you need your rest" Marissa said reluctantly.

Ryan moaned in frustration and eventually drifted off to sleep with the love of his life nestled in his arms.

* * *

Marissa woke up early in the morning she looked up at Ryan who was apparently trapped in a nightmare he was sweating profusely. 

Ryan started to mumble in his sub-conscious state.

"I don't love you." "I have never loved you." and "I will never love you."

When Marissa heard this tears began to well up in her eyes she thought Ryan was talking about her, she quickly got out of bed without disturbing Ryan and was moving towards the door when she heard Ryan say ..

"I love Marissa and only her" "Stay away from me Jess."

Marissa moved back to the bed wiping away her tears and smiling brightly thinking how foolish she had been and how quickly she had judged Ryan, he loved her and probably always would.

Marissa began to wonder who this Jess girl was she decided she would ask Ryan later that day.

Marissa cuddled back into Ryan (who had now calmed down from his nightmare) and tried to get some shut eye before they would both eventually have to get up.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**

_**CHINO**_

It was now morning in Chino the events of the previous night were clearly edged into Eddie's memory, he knew today was going to have to be the day that he would call Sandy Cohen. He had to find a way to do this without Theresa knowing.

Eddie walked out onto the storm lashed Chinoan street and surveyed the damage the storm had left in its wake. The damage was nothing compared to the damage that was to come when the revelations of the previous night would be revealed.

To be continued………………….

* * *

**A/N: sorry for this being up late i went to england for christmas to be with relo's. I know some people might think that this chap is shit I hate to say it but i might actually agree with u there i've been sick so this is the best i could do under the circumstances my girlfriend won't let me anywhere near the comp right now she say's thats what's making me sick. I'll be back to normal in a couple of days so i'll put up mega updates probably around jan 2nd . **

**Hope people are still interested there is a long way to go yet.**

**so enough of me talking R/R**

**Later.

* * *

Remember Read it then Review it. Or you could just review and not read it at all. Either way is fine with me.

* * *

Preview of what's to come: **

Remember Read it then Review it. Or you could just review and not read it at all. Either way is fine with me.Preview of what's to come: Remember Read it then Review it. Or you could just review and not read it at all. Either way is fine with me.Preview of what's to come: 

Ryan tell's Marissa about Jess

Theresa does something bad

A secret is revealed bad or good u figure it out

Later


	5. Theresa's Dilema

**A/n: sorry for the month wait. I had work and a bit of writer's block here and there. Read A/n at the bottom of this page. R/R**

**hope you like it.**

**

* * *

( IV )**

**CHINO**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eddie walked out onto the storm lashed Chinoan street and surveyed the damage the storm had left in its wake. The damage was nothing compared to the damage that was to come when the revelations of the previous night would be revealed.

Eddie was rethinking his decision about going to the cops when he realized that if they found out about Theresa there would be no one to look after Billy. Eddie still didn't know that Billy wasn't his son. He decided he would tell Sandy about the incident first and since Sandy was a lawyer maybe he could help him out in this situation.

Eddie returned half an hour later from his walk and made his way back in to the house. The walk had given him time to think of a plan on how to contact Sandy then Ryan all he needed to do now was tell Mike to cover for him for the rest of the day.

"Mike!" "Mike man you up" Eddie shouted from the hallway.

Mike had a pounding headache when he heard his name being called; he slowly sat up on the couch where he had spent the night.

Eddie walked into the room not noticing the angry expression plastered on Mike's face.

"You up man" Eddie asked getting himself a glass of water.

"For fuck's sake quit screaming" "I'm up" Mike said angrily.

Eddie got his water and returned to the room and sat on the couch.

"What the fuck do you want it's 7 in the morning" Mike stated.

"I need you to cover for me I'll be back around three this afternoon" Eddie said.

"Why."

"NO reason I just got some stuff to do" Eddie said hesitantly.

Mike could see that Eddie was becoming tense; Mike put two and two together either Eddie was completely stoned and didn't know what he was talking about or this had something to do with yesterday's incident he figured it was the later.

"You have got to be kidding me, your going to the cops aren't you" Mike said getting frustrated at Eddie.

"No way man I 'm not going to the cops but I am going to call Sandy and tell him about yesterday" Eddie said.

"SHIT!" "We went through this last night; we all agreed you weren't going to tell anybody about this at least for a few days" Mike said.

"NO!" "We agreed I wasn't going to the cops for a few days we never agreed about me not talking to someone else. Besides Sandy's a lawyer he'll help us out." Eddie said.

"How screwed up are you? What makes you think Sandy's going to help us? You do remember what we did right. Let's see 1. We were driving under influence, 2. We were in the possession of an illegal substance and three my favorite we were involved in a hit and run **we fucking ran someone over and drove off **that's 14 years minimum. You still think he's going to help us?" Mike angrily screamed.

"We still have to tell him he doesn't need to know about the booze or the drugs and about the accident I can tell him we were scared so we drove off". "I haven't got any priors so there's a chance he can do something to get us off" Eddie said.

"Eddie you do remember that we stopped and looked at who the man was then we drove off, we just left him there to die we are not going to get out of that" Mike said.

"Sandy's got connections in the chino P.D he'll get us off after I tell him who the accident involved. Anyway we don't even know if Dave's dead someone could have seen him and taken him to the hospital so he could be alive." Eddie stated.

"What the fuck! Why can't you just forget about this if he's dead some one will make the connection and contact Ryan that way you don't got to jail and neither do I" Mike said totally frustrated that Eddie wasn't hearing a word he was saying.

"Look I don't know whether he's dead or not but Sandy needs to tell Ryan about his father as soon as possible and it will be faster if I told Sandy today" Eddie said.

"How would you feel if you were in this situation you remember what happened to your father if no one told your mom about it they would have never found him, he would have died there." Eddie said.

"FINE."

"Look I won't tell Sandy everything" Eddie said trying to convince Mike.

"You know if you just forgot about this it would save us a whole heap of trouble think about it if Sandy doesn't help you what will you do? Your life's going to be over man if he reports you". Mike Said hoping to change Eddie's mind.

"I'm going to have to take that chance, Ryan needs to know" Eddie said dwelling on the prospect of going to jail.

"Alright man what do you need me to do?" Mike asked hesitantly not liking where this conversation was heading.

"You remember Monte Vista Park, we used to go to it Billy really likes it there so I want you to take Theresa and Billy to the park today that will give me enough time to call Sandy and if he wants to meet I have enough time to meet him" Eddie replied.

"Sure whatever" Mike answered.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

While this conversation was taking place Theresa had made her way into the kitchen and was making herself a coffee when she heard Eddie talking about his plan.

Theresa knew her time was up she had to think of a way to stop Eddie and soon. There was no way she was going to let Ryan find about his dad or Billy. After dwelling on the situation for a few moments her delusional mind finally thought of a plan, a drastic plan but a plan none the less.

Theresa had thought about other options but she didn't have enough time left.

She knew what she was about to do was stupid but she had convinced herself that it needed to be done.

There was no turning back now, Theresa moved up to the kitchen wall dreading what she was about to do, she leaned her head back then slammed it into the wall with full force.

An intense pain cursed through Theresa's body generating from her head her eyes were clouding over, she could feel the gentle trickle of blood running down the sides of her face. She screamed in agony. All of a sudden she fully blacked out and came crashing to the ground clipping the corner of the stovetop on her way down.

Theresa lay in a curled heap on the kitchen floor blood oozing from the 5 inch wound on her forehead and gathering in a puddle beneath her head.

Her logic behind this bizarre incident was that if she got hurt somehow Eddie wouldn't have any time to go to Ryan or Sandy.

If this didn't stop Eddie's plan completely it had at least bought her some time.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Both Eddie and Mike shot up from the couch and rushed into the kitchen when they heard Theresa's blood curdling scream.

Eddie was the first one to see Theresa on the ground; he quickly knelt down beside her grabbing a tea-towel from the kitchen counter on his way. He gently pressed the towel against her forehead and tried to stop the bleeding.

Without any success Eddie was beginning to panic.

"You want me to call the meds" Mike asked.

"No time give me your keys. I'll take her to the medical centre" Eddie replied in a rush.

"Mike go grab Billy and meet me at Chino Valley Medical Centre" Eddie stated.

"Ok see ya there"

Eddie grabbed the keys from Mike picked up Theresa's un-conscious body and carried her to Mike's car and was on his way to the medical centre.

Mike went into Billy's room.

"Come on Billy daddy's going to take you to see mommy"

Mike picked up Billy and made his way to the medical centre.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHINO MEDICAL CENTRE**

Eddie was sitting on one of the old leather chairs in the foyer of the medical centre waiting for the doc to return. He was re-thinking his decision about going to Sandy right now.

Eddie blamed himself for what had happened to Theresa, he believed if he hadn't pressured her about the incident her accident wouldn't have happened. Eddie decided that it would be best that he not talk to Sandy until things settled down a bit. When that would be he had no idea. He had to be strong for Theresa now. Eddie got up and went to grab a cup of coffee when he saw Mike walk in with Billy in his arms.

"How is she? What did they say?" Mike asked when he approached Eddie.

"I don't know the doc hasn't come out yet they just took her in 15 minutes ago" Eddie replied.

"Come here bud" Eddie said grabbing Billy as he began to cry. "Mommy's gonna be fine you'll see her soon".

"I'm going to the café you want something" Mike asked.

"Na man I'm cool". "Wait could you get a bag of crisps" Eddie replied as Mike was walking off.

"Yeah sure".

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

Eddie was sitting on the chair resting his head against the wall holding Billy when he saw the doc walk out of the emergency room. He passed Billy over to Mike and stood up waiting to hear what the doc had to say.

"Mr. Garcia" The doc asked Eddie.

"Yeah". "How is she doc?" Eddie asked frantically.

"Can I talk to you in private" the doc asked.

"Sure" Eddie replied as the doc led Eddie to his office.

Once they were in the privacy of his office the doc began….

"Theresa's in a stable condition, she sustained a serious cut to her forehead resulting in a grade 3 concussion it's the same type of concussion that boxer's come in with regularly. Due to the force of impact on her head she will have blurred vision for a few days. We will have to wait for a few weeks to see if she has suffered any permanent brain damage. I am completely certain she will make a full recovery however she may be suffering from some short term amnesia when she wakes up hopefully sometime tomorrow. I do have some good news your baby is doing fine she's perfectly healthy she suffered no injuries from the fall." The doc told Eddie.

Eddie was silently listening to the doc until he got to the part about the baby. He was stunned silent he thought the doc had just said something about a baby his baby.

"Mr. Garcia" the doc called trying to get Eddie out of his trance.

"Yeah" Eddie acknowledged.

"I called you in here to discuss Theresa's accident" the doc said.

"Did you just say Theresa was pregnant" Eddie asked still stunned.

"Yes". "Know let's get back to the matter at hand" the doc said getting frustrated at Eddie changing the topic.

"I believe that Theresa's accident wasn't an accident" the doc said staring at Eddie and waiting for him to respond when he didn't he continued….

"The injury she suffered couldn't possibly have been caused by a fall it could only come from her head being slammed against something. Since she is unconscious I can't confirm the fall so I have to treat this as a suspicious incident. Therefore I have no choice but to report the incident there will be an officer arriving shortly to take your statement. You can wait outside of my office for his arrival. I have other patients to see right now I'll get back to you if there is a change in Theresa or your daughters condition" the doc told a still stunned Eddie.

Eddie hadn't heard a word the doc said about the officer coming, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw the doc standing up and moving towards the door.

"One question doc how far along in the pregnancy is she?" Eddie asked afraid at what the answer might be.

"Two Months" the doc replied as he walked out of his office.

Eddie hung his head he was both shocked and furious at what he had heard. Theresa was going behind his back and sleeping with someone. He hadn't had sex with Theresa in the last 6 months so her baby couldn't possibly be his. He slowly got up out of the chair and walked out of the doc's office back into the foyer towards Mike.

Mike saw Eddie approaching and quietly stood up being careful not to disturb the now sleeping Billy.

"How is she?" Mike asked Eddie.

"She's fine or she's going to be something like that. Ask the doc I don't know" a fuming Eddie replied.

"Man what's gotten in to you" "You were fine a minute ago now you're all pissed". Mike asked Eddie.

"That was before I found out she was screwing someone behind my back" Eddie replied.

"Did you know she was fucking cheating on me" Eddie asked.

"Um no" Mike replied hesitantly.

"I can't believe she'd do this" Eddie stated.

"Hey you're going out with my sis" Mike stated.

"Yeah but she isn't pregnant" Eddie replied.

"Yeah but that's still cheating" Mike stated.

"Wait what did you say? Theresa's pregnant?" Mike asked shocked. "How? She can't be".

"What you're defending her now" Eddie stated getting angry at Mike.

"I can't deal with this right now I'm going out to have a smoke I'll be back in a while" Eddie told Mike.

Eddie was furious as he walked out of the medical centre he had no intention of having a smoke. Eddie wasn't thinking straight at the moment he decided to drive home and give Sandy a call. He wasn't going to let Theresa get away with this not after what she had done to him.

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**25 Minutes Later**

Eddie arrived home and made his way straight to the phone, he dialed Sandy's number which he had found in Theresa's diary and waited for somebody to pick up on the other end…..

To be continued…………………………

* * *

**Next chap will be out in five days. Sorry for the month wait.**

**Next chap summary:**

_Eddie talks to Sandy._

_Details about the accident are revealed._

_Dave's last minutes alive._

_Sandy calls Marissa._

**

* * *

So Read/Review. This chap was just a filler**

Next Chap out Thursday

**Later...**


	6. The trouble's begin

**Ok sorry guys for the 6 month wait i'll post more frequently from now on.**

**work kept me busy **

**so here's the new chap review as usual.**

**disclaimer as usual.**

**

* * *

(V)**

Eddie arrived home and made his way straight to the phone, he dialed Sandy's number which he had found in Theresa's diary and waited for somebody to pick up on the other end…..

**

* * *

Newport **

It was 9:00am on a gloomy morning in Newport. Sandy made his way down the stairs ready for another long day at work. He walked into the kitchen, made himself a cream-cheese bagel and sat down on the kitchen stool staring out the window as the heaven's opened up and a light drizzle began to fall. Sandy was contemplating not going into work today when the ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and picked up the phone obviously unhappy that he was interrupted. He'd had a long night and the last thing on his mind was answering calls this early in the morning.

"Hello Sandy Cohen Speaking" Sandy answered.

"Um Hello Mr. Cohen" Eddie asked nervously. "This is Eddie speaking."

"Eddie? Eddie? I don't know anybody by the name of Eddie." Sandy replied confused.

"I'm Theresa's friend Eddie from Chino" Eddie replied.

"Ah yes Eddie what can I do for you?" Sandy asked finally remembering who Eddie was. The aftershocks of last night were still present in Sandy so he couldn't think clearly that morning.

"Mr. Cohen could you give me Ryan's Phone number I need to talk to him about something important." Eddie asked finally realizing that he could just get Ryan's number and talk to Ryan rather than tell Sandy everything.

Sandy was reluctant to give Eddie Ryan's number at least not until he fully got Eddie's reasons why he wanted Ryan's number. Sandy remembered what had happened last time when Eddie was involved.

"Why do you want his number? What's this about Eddie?" Sandy asked.

Eddie wasn't expecting this response. He thought; stuff it he was going to tell Sandy now.

"Uh Mr. Cohen me and Theresa were driving last night and we had an accident" Eddie muttered.

"What's this got to do with Ryan?" Sandy questioned.

"We hit someone Mr. Cohen" Eddie replied.

"Again what's thi…………………….

"Ryan's dad, we hit **Ryan's dad**" Eddie stated interrupting Sandy midway through his sentence.

Sandy was shocked at what he was hearing he thought Ryan's father was in jail. He sat there stunned silent until he heard Eddie's voice through the phone.

"Mr. Cohen, **Mr. Cohen** you there" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'm here" Sandy replied. "Hold on a minute Eddie I'll be right back.

Sandy went to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of scotch before picking up the cordless phone and made his way to the couch. He finally had a reason for not going into work today although it wasn't the reason he was looking for. Sandy poured himself a drink and slumped down onto the couch.

"Ok I'm back Eddie you better tell me what happened, I need all the details" Sandy stated solemnly.

"Ok Mr. Cohen" Eddie replied. It all started around 9 last night…………………

"We were at a party I was ready to leave. I'll begin from there" Eddie told Sandy.

_Eddie walked into the room of a run down house looking for Theresa, there was loud music blaring from the cheap sound system. After looking around all over the place Eddie finally found Theresa sitting at the kitchen table talking to bunch of girls he barely knew smoking a joint. _

"_Let's go Theresa" Eddie said._

_Apparently she hadn't heard what Eddie had said._

"_Theresa let's go now" Eddie stressed out loudly._

"_10 minutes" Theresa finally replied._

"_NO! Now I got to start work early tomorrow" Eddie demanded. _

"_NO!" Theresa shrieked._

_Eddie had heard enough he walked around the table and roughly grabbed Theresa's wrist and pulled her to her feet, he started pulling her towards the exit._

_Theresa was stumbling behind Eddie._

"_Let me go Eddie" Theresa screamed. "You're hurting me."_

"_Fine but we are leaving now" Eddie replied releasing his death grip on her wrist._

_Theresa walked back into the kitchen angrily, grabbed her purse then made her way outside. _

_Eddie followed her out and got to the car._

"_Get in" he demanded. _

_Theresa got into the car slamming the door shut behind her._

_Eddie slowly began to pull away from the curb when he heard his name being called._

"_Eddie man wait up" Mike called._

_Mike walked up to the car and peered into the drive side window._

"_Hey man what's up" Eddie asked._

"_Can I catch a ride with you guys" Mike directed at Theresa._

"_Sure man get in" Eddie replied._

_Mike jumped into the back seat of the car as Eddie drove towards home._

"_I'll drop Theresa at home first then I'll drop you off" Eddie stated._

"_Sure man whatever" Mike replied._

_Eddie had been driving for a few minutes when a light sprinkle began to fall upon them suddenly turning into a downpour drenching the roads in a slick film of water. _

_Meanwhile Theresa had been fidgeting impatiently with her purse when she got the sudden urge to turn on the radio mainly to overcome her anger towards Eddie, but also to quell the sound of rain which was hammering down on the metal roof of their beat- up car._

_A few moments later Eddie was getting frustrated with Theresa so he switched off the radio._

"_What's your problem"? Theresa screamed towards Eddie._

"_You"! Eddie replied._

"_What did I do?" Theresa asked shocked._

"_You never listen to me, you do whatever you want. Well I'm not going to take your shit anymore Theresa". Eddie screamed back at Theresa taking his eyes of the road momentarily. _

"_Yeah well I'm not the one being a big asshole" Theresa screamed towards Eddie._

"_Shut the F _

"_**WATCH OUT**!" Mike screamed from the back seat interrupting Eddie mid sentence._

_Eddie quickly looked towards Mike then followed Mike's gaze towards the front of the car nearly snapping his neck with the sudden movement. Eddie's eyes shot out of their sockets in pure fear at what he saw in front of him. There was a man crossing the road as the rain continued to thunder down._

_Eddie reacted instinctively and slammed his foot down on the brake. The tires squealed in protest as the brakes locked up. The car began to slide sideways on the wet asphalt, Eddie tried correcting the slide but it was no use the car was out of control. All Eddie could do was watch what was happening, everything moved in slow motion in his mind._

_The man looked towards the car approaching him he was frozen on the spot. The head-lights glaring at him blinding him._

_Eddie was focused on the man's eyes it was as if time stood still, all he could see was the man's eyes change from a look of surprise as the car slid towards him to a look of shock as the car got closer to a look of pure fear as the car was about to collide with him._

_Suddenly time sped up for Eddie all he saw was the man colliding with the car flying into the air and his body smashing face first into the windscreen. The car came to a abrupt halt as the man's body rolled of the hood and onto the wet road._

_Eddie sat solemnly in the driver's seat staring out of the smashed windscreen which now had streaks of dark red blood being washed away by the rain._

_Theresa sat in her seat in shock not knowing what to do._

_Eddie silently opened his door and stepped out into the rain, the other two following his movements. Eddie was getting drenched but that didn't concern him at the moment, he moved towards the front of the car._

_All three of them reached the front of the car simultaneously what they saw scared them beyond belief._

_The cars headlights were illuminating the body of a man lying on the road. _

_Eddie bent down towards the man and nudged him with his foot. He got no response; the man was lying on the ground stiff as a corpse heavy rain pelting down upon him._

_The man's upper body was surrounded by a dark red puddle of his blood mixed with the rain water both were flowing freely towards the nearest drain. _

_Eddie could see a deep gash on the man's forehead the skin had peeled away showing the snow white of the man's skull. His right leg was bent at an obscure angle he could tell that it was severely broken, there were also various injuries here and there all over his body._

_Eddie knew the man wouldn't survive long if he wasn't already gone he shuddered at this thought._

"_You ok mister" Eddie muttered at the man._

_Mike knelt down beside Eddie and gently grasped the man's shoulder and lightly shook him._

"_Mister Can you hear me? We didn't see you crossing the road!" Eddie asked the man._

"_I don't think he can hear us I think he's dead" Mike said barely above a whisper._

"_Do either of you know C.P.R" Eddie asked_

"_What's c.p.r gonna do he's dead" Mike said while lifting up the man's arm and letting it fall back on the wet road with a splash._

"_We don't know that, we have to get him to a hospital" Eddie stated._

"_THE HOSPITAL" "Are you fucking nuts or something He's dead you get it HE'S DEAD" Mike yelled towards Eddie._

"_Besides We can't take him to the hospital even if he's alive someone might see us dropping him of and if we take him in they'll ask questions which will lead to them taking tests and all of us ending up in the cells on multiple charges". "I don't know about you but I sure as hell don't want to spend the next twenty years locked up in some hell-hole" Mike said._

"_Alright smart-ass you got any brilliant ideas" Eddie directed towards Mike._

"_No but I'll come up with something" Mike replied._

_Theresa had been standing there thinking about what was going to happen to her if they got caught. She knew she couldn't let that happen at any cost. She suddenly came up with an idea that might just save them all._

_Meanwhile Mike suddenly got an urge to find out who the man was; he reached for the man's body……_

"_What are you doing" Eddie asked._

"_I'm getting his wallet"_

"_You're going to take his money now"_

"_No you idiot I'm trying to find out who he is"._

_Mike continued to maneuver the man's body until he could see the man's back pant pocket he reached into the pocket and pulled out a worn leather black wallet._

_Eddie snatched the wallet from his hand's and roughly pulled it open, a folded piece of paper fell out onto the wet road._

"_Who is he" mike asked anxiously._

_Eddie pulled out the driver's license and read the details. _

"_**DAVE ATWOOD**" Eddie replied dropping the wallet in shock._

_Theresa heard the name and stepped back as fear gripped her entire body as if she had seen a ghost. Now more than ever she was determined to get out of there and not get caught._

_Mike didn't know who Dave was so he was the first to notice the folded piece of paper on the ground. He picked up the paper and unfolded it the ink was getting smudged by the rain water, he read the paper it was a parole form._

"_Hey guys this note says this guy was released from the penitentiary earlier today 4 hours ago"._

"_Let's get out of here before someone drives by and sees us" Theresa said._

"_We can't just leave him on the road" Eddie replied getting more nervous as the minutes passed._

_Theresa was getting restless "Fine" "Pick him up" she directed._

"_What"_

"_You and Mike pick him up, you grab his arms and mike you grab his legs"_

"_Where are we taking him" Eddie asked._

"_Do you see that alley, there's a dumpster near the front of it put him behind the dumpster". "Someone's bound to walk there sooner or later they'll see him and THEY'LL help him". Theresa stated _

"_His leg's broken I can't lift him up" Mike stated._

"_Just grab his pant's you've got 10 meters to carry him and hurry up we have to get out of here" Theresa replied._

_Theresa went back and sat in the car and waited breathing in and out deeply while Eddie and Mike carried Dave to the alley._

"_Where do you want to put him" Eddie asked Mike once they had reached the dumpster._

"_Let's just drop him here" Mike replied._

"_Ok". They both dropped the body simultaneously and could hear something break in Dave's body when it landed on the ground with a thump. _

_Eddie winced at the thought of what might have broken in Dave's body._

"_Let's go" Mike stated._

_Eddie and Mike made there way to the car when they arrived they got in and drove away completely silenced hoping the incident's of that night would never be heard of again._

_**Little did they know that someone had seen and heard everything**. _

"So that's about it Mr. Cohen" Eddie stated. "I don't know what happened to him after that, we were scared so we just left him there and took off".

"You just left him there?" Sandy Asked stunned.

"Like I said Mr. Cohen we were scared we didn't know if he was alive or dead and we didn't want to be stuck there incase someone saw us so we took off." Eddie replied nervously.

"You weren't scared when you were just standing there, you weren't scared when you carried him away and you sure as hell weren't scared when he lay there dying" Sandy yelled fuming.

"All you cared about was that your sorry ass wasn't caught" Sandy stated.

"That's not true Mr. Cohen it was an accident we didn't know we were going to hit someone" Eddie replied.

"An Ambulance Eddie! You should have called an Ambulance".

"We weren't thinking about that".

"That's right you weren't thinking" Sandy yelled at Eddie completely frustrated.

Eddie began to think that calling Sandy wasn't such a good idea. He would have been better off not telling anybody. Who knew where this could go.

"Are you sure the man you hit was Ryan's dad Eddie"? Sandy asked.

"Yes Mr. Cohen" Eddie replied.

"Ok we can't do anything now do you remember where you left him?"

"Yes"

"Alright Eddie we'll deal with this today. I know a couple of guys in the Chino P.D they can help us find out what happened to him".

"Mr. Cohen aren't you going to tell Ryan" Eddie asked.

"Not yet not until I know everything". "I'll meet you at the corner of Dwight Street and Wilkes parade in Chino in about 2 hours, you got that Eddie?" Sandy asked.

"Alright Mr. Cohen see you then Bye". Eddie replied while hanging up.

Sandy turned off the phone and gulped down another shot of his whisky. This was going to end up as one of the worst days of his life. He finally had a legit excuse for not going into work today. He slowly got up and walked upstairs to change out of his work clothes.

10 minutes later Sandy was contemplating whether to call Kirsten or not he decided to call her when he had more information, he made his way out of the house towards his car headed towards Chino and Eddie.

**

* * *

Dave's last moments **

Dave's eyes blinked several times before opening he felt a splitting headache take over him. He could feel that his ribs were broken because he was having some difficulty breathing. He was dazed as to where he was all he could see was that he was lying on the ground next to a dumpster.

Dave suddenly winced in pain as a drop of water fell from the sky landing on his forehead it felt like someone had dropped acid on him. Moments later the drop of rain turned into a few drops then turned into a downpour.

Dave screamed as an excruciating bolt of pain surged through his body while the relentless downpour kept hammering down upon Dave's helpless body.

Dave rolled onto his side trying to dull the pain he knew he had to find cover and get some help he couldn't remember what had happened since he left the penitentiary.

Dave still hadn't realized the extent of his injuries or how significant his blood loss had been he latched onto the side of the dumpster and pulled himself up, suddenly he felt dizzy and a wave of nausea washed over him however he knew he had to get some help.

He stepped out onto his right foot and felt his leg crumble beneath him as he fell to the ground with a thud. Dave held onto his right thigh as he screamed in agony for someone to help him. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he spat out the blood he knew he couldn't think about the pain right now he had to somehow reach the street which was 3 meters away. Hell he had to find his family again there was so much hanging on him reaching the curb.

Dave stretched out his hand and grasped onto the wet concrete and heaved his body forward pushing on his left leg, he was slowly making his way toward the curb inch by inch however he was loosing all strength fast. He knew he was running out of time.

He decided to rest completely unaware of the amount of blood he was loosing or the amount of blood he had lost. He closed his eyes and thought about meeting his family again and seeing his sons for the first time in 10 years. The loss of blood caused Dave to fall into unconsciousness never to wake up again.

To be continued...

* * *

Ok so that was it now review and tell me whether eddie should get into trouble or not

later

dandyr


End file.
